In manufacturing relatively robust cardboard cartons, the procedure is to wind individual layers of paper, either parallel or spiralwise, on a work core. Usually, the procedure is such that the work core is round-shaped so that the hull element obtained likewise displays a round outer profile. These types of cardboard cartons are used, for example, for storage and transportation of powdered soaps and the like.
In many applications, it is desirable that the cardboard carton display a polygonal outer profile, for example square, since this shape, relative to the possibility of stacking and space requirement for transport, is better suited than the round shape. Frequently, the square carton is also more easily hand carried.
Winding of polygonal hull elements cannot be carried out with the same speed as for round hull elements so that, in a production line, which displays the actual winding contrivance and the automatic assembler for the bottom sections and cover sections for the cartons, there is no load available for the automatic assembler. Previously, one helped himself out in the manufacture of polygonal hull elements by having several winding machines serve one automatic assembler, whereby, however, the assembly line, as compared to the assembly line for the manufacture of round hull elements, becomes highly expensive.
In a known process, the deformation of the round body to a polygonal one is effected by application of force from outside toward the inside, whereby, in no case, is a smooth surface guaranteed, but rather, with certainty, a packaging with a wavy, deformed surface is obtained.
Because of the fact that application of pressure can only be effected by auxiliary pressure rollers, it is not possible to just apply labels to the round bodies, rather labelling must be done on the polygonal body.
The processing of old, i.e. of premanufactured round bodies, is not possible, rather a continuous work process is proposed with which, without interruption of the splicing tape on through to the finished polygonal body, everything can be accomplished in one working operation.